Trial and Error
by StyxxsOmega
Summary: Saving the few friends they have, Rezutka and Ravyn seem to be both running to and from something. Hope for this mother and son hunting pair is limited. There's a dark entity after both mother and son, yet nobody seems to know what it is or what it wants. That's when they meet the boys and their angels. AU
1. Prologue

Trial and Error- Prologue

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters. Same thing goes for the Were-Hunters. Eric Kripke owns Supernatural and its characters while Sherrilyn Kenyon owns the Were-Hunters. But anyways, I do own my original character(s). Booked with school, work, and life. Anyways, here's a new Supernatural story!**

* * *

The sounds around me are loud and distracting. If you didn't figure it out from my first conscious thought, I'm blind. I'm a Were-Hunter/Angel hybrid. My base form is human. I was actually born as a snow leopard cub, but during puberty, my base form changed from that of a wild snow leopard to that of a weakling human. It's normal for us Were-Hunters (a.k.a. shape-shifters) to have supernatural powers, kind of like angels and demons do. Anyways, I had to relearn everything—everything being walking, talking, eating, moving around, etc. No one knows this—other than myself and my mother—but I was born blind. We don't know why. My mother, Rezutka Zulma Picci, is a snow leopard-were. That means her base form is that of the snow leopard. Also, her heart is that of an animal, while mine is that of a human. Anyways, I guess I should introduce myself. I am Ravyn Deacon Picci. My mom and the few friends I have sometimes call me Ray, Vee, Dee, Rave, or Deac. Whenever I'm in trouble, though, my mother growls out my full name. She's the only _real_ friend I have because I've lived my whole life with her. Even though I don't know my father—mom won't tell me either—I know I have some more abilities than regular Were-Hunters do. I also tend to sometimes feel an itching in my back when I don't expect it. All I know now, though, is that something wicked this way comes. Hopefully, my mom and I will be prepared for whatever evils is coming. Our story will continue shortly.

* * *

 **(AN: I hope no one has missed me! Internment is still in the making; I just haven't had any motivation to write more chapters for it. Chapter 19 is also still in the making, so don't worry! Well, I hope y'all like my new story! I'm doing something very different here. Again, it's kind of a crossover with Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark-Hunters book series, but none of her characters are in any of my stories. Just letting y'all know. Anyways, here's to the newest story from StyxxsOmega! Please tell me what you think of the story so far! Thanks and don't expect a regular update schedule! Don't know when I'm going to have time to do more than this for a while. Later, peeps!)**


	2. Chapter 1

Trial and Error- Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer:** Same as the prologue. So, please go read it there. Thanks!

* * *

In a non-descript motel room in a non-descript town in Nowheresville, Kansas, sat a young man who was seemingly not doing anything. To the untrained eye, the young man _was_ doing nothing. Yet, to the _trained_ eye, the person would be able to see every subtle movement from the young man in the non-descript motel room. All of a sudden, there was a loud bang at the door.

"Who's there?" Ravyn called out nervously. He didn't know if there was anything bad or supernatural outside the door. This _was_ Wichita, Kansas, the second most dangerous city in the state of Kansas. No one exactly what baddies would try to hurt an "unassuming" blind kid.

When the thing at the door didn't say or do anything, Ravyn cautiously worked his way over to the door and asked one last time, "Who is it?! If you don't tell me who or what you are, I _will_ kill you!"

' _Calm down, honey. I can't open the door because I'm in my snow leopard form and have our dinner in my mouth. We're having deer. Now, could you_ please _open the door for your mother before any unsuspecting humans see me?'_

"One second, ma. Let me feel it out and open it for you."

' _Okay, Ravyn. Take your time and use your other senses.'_ Rezutka calmly told her son telepathically when she didn't hear anything else other than Ravyn moving around on the other side of the motel door. After a couple seconds of waiting, her son opened the door for her and she went inside where, hopefully, no one would see her change into her human form. What both mother and son didn't know, though, was that three male hunters were already fast on their trail. Not worrying about that for the moment, Rezutka brought out the dishes for her and Ravyn to eat their meat out of.

"Alright, Ray. Let's eat. Change into your snow leopard form and find the food so you can eat. I'll do the same." Ravyn nodded, then did what his mother told him to do. Waiting outside the motel room were the three aforementioned hunters, waiting to see if anything else weird happened. When it did, the three men truly knew that they really did have a case in Wichita, Kansas. They just didn't know how to get down with the case without the, to them, monsters finding them out first.

* * *

 **(AN: Alright! Here's the next chapter for ya! I know I said not to expect a regular updating schedule, but I'm updating anyways. Still don't expect a regular update schedule, though. Life is still getting to me, so please be patient with me. Internment is on hold for now, so don't really expect me to update that story for a while. Anyways, hope y'all liked this chapter, too! Flamers will be fed to my hellhounds! I take constructive criticism, but I don't want anyone dissing my story. Again. It's an AU, same as Internment! Sorry about that. Well, I've gotta go. Later, peeps!)**


	3. Chapter 2

Trial and Error- Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer:** Go read the prologue. I'm not writing it again!

* * *

"What are we gonna do, dad? I mean, there's no way we could get near them without them noticing us." The man in the middle of the little group whispered.

"Dean, we're gonna have to improvise, alright? Since we know they're some kind of skin-walker, we'll assume that silver will hurt them." The oldest addressed the one who spoke first. Dean and the youngest, Sam, nodded to their father, John's, valid points. While the trio of father and sons were busy conversing, they didn't see that the beings the three of them were hunting walk out of the motel room and come up to them until they were already on the troop.

"Uh, guys, the things we're hunting are coming our way." Sam warned his family.

"Us _'things'_ have names, human. My mother and I are hunting a couple of black dogs in the area. Oh yeah, silver doesn't work on us. At all. We also prefer the term _shape-shifter_ over skin-walker. Understand?" The young man with _the_ palest blue eyes the three hunters had ever seen informed them. When Sam, Dean, and John all nodded, the woman continued.

"Alright! Now that we understand each other, what are you boys doing here? You're not exactly like us and you boys don't seem to be in the loop. Bobby sent us here for this hunt. If you don't believe me, then go right on ahead and call him." Nodding, John picked up his cell phone and dialed the familiar number of one Bobby Singer.

When John only got Bobby's answering machine, he sighed, then said, "Bobby. It's John. I have-" he looked at the shape-shifters and when they told him their names, John continued with, "Rezutka and Ravyn Picci with the boys and I in Kansas. They say you sent them down here on a case about black dogs and told us to call you. Get back to me asap, Bobby."

Hanging up the phone, John looked at the little group and said, "Alright. It's waiting time. Hope the old coot doesn't take his time with this call." After John had said that, the little group gathered around and went into the Picci's motel room to warm up and wait. What they hear next is something most people don't want to go through more than once.

* * *

 **(AN: Ok! Here's the next chapter! Hope y'all are liking it so far! I** _ **definitely**_ **have more motivation for this story than I do for Internment. Anyways, things are clearly heating up with the Piccis and the Winchesters. What will happen next, you ask? Stay tuned to find out! Later, peeps!)**


	4. Chapter 3

Trial and Error- Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer:** Go read the prologue! Don't want to repeat it every single chapter. It does kind of get annoying at times. Anyways, on with the next chapter!

* * *

Around half an hour later, John got a call on his cell phone. Looking at his phone, John noticed that the caller I.D. said Bobby Singer.

Answering the call and putting it on speaker, John said, "Bobby, did you get my message?"

"Yes, ya idjit! I did! And yes, I sent the two of them down to where you're currently at when I caught wind of the pack of black dogs. I knew they could handle them better than any _human_ hunter since they are, well, you know, _leopards_. Why _are_ you boys down there anyways? I didn't call you for a hunt there. Or anywhere, now that I remember."

"Well, we caught wind of some skin-walkers or something similar down in Wichita and thought we'd come investigate it ourselves. Honestly, Bobby, we didn't know they were friends of yours. How _do_ you know each other, anyways?" Dean asked since Bobby was put on speaker by John.

"We know each other because I went on a hunt alone, thinking I could handle it. Don't _even_ start on me when I know you boys can be just as stupid. I was hunting what I thought to be a pack of skin-walkers. Turns out that they're these creatures called Were-Hunters that are kind of like both shape-shifters and skin-walkers. They have powers much like an angel or demon does. I found out how to incapacitate them, too. Use electricity. Don't go after Rezzy or Rave, though. They just might kill you. Anyways, I should let y'all get back to the black dogs. Later." Bobby told the room.

"Thanks Bobby. Bye." John told the grizzled hunter.

Sighing, John looked at the shape-shifters and asked, "What's the plan?" Both Sam and Dean nodded at their father's question.

"Before you interrupted our preparations for the case, we were figuring out where the pack was located. What we've found so far is bubkes. We'd sniff them out, but it tends to be frowned upon when two wild snow leopards are in a city with so many humans around. Also, we'd most likely be put down. Anyways, we could use some help on our case." Rezutka announced.

Ravyn nodded at his mother's announcement, then asked, "Who wants to work with me and who wants to work with my mom?"

"I'll work with your mother and Sam and Dean will work with you, Ravyn. Understood?"

"Totally. Oh, and don't boss me around. Got it?" John nodded at Ravyn's question even though he didn't know that the soon to be 21 year old was blind. Or that he could see the auras of people and some things, especially the ones that gave off heat of cold. Both groups went to different places in the room to sit and gather more information about the pack. What they didn't know was that the pack of black dogs had already found them. Let's just say that when they did, it was going to be a bloodbath in Wichita.

* * *

 **(AN: Alright! Here's chapter 3 for ya! I finished it on August 24, 2015. Hope everyone likes it! :D I work very hard on this stuff. If anyone is a flamer, be prepared to be fed to my hellhound! I can take constructive criticism, but don't outright tell me that it's not what it's supposed to be. This** _ **is**_ **an AU. Just like my story, Internment. Sorry, just had to get that out. Anyways, hope y'all liked it! Please R &R if you can. Later, peeps!)**


	5. Chapter 4

Trial and Error Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer:** Go read it on the prologue.

* * *

"What was that?!"

"What are you talking about, Ravyn?" Dean whispered.

"Yeah. We didn't hear anything." Sam said.

"Mom? Did you hear it, too?" Ravyn asked in a normal tone. Cocking her head to the left, Rezutka listened to the sounds outside.

When she heard the pitter-patter of claws on gravel, she nodded her head, then said, "We've been made by the pack of black dogs. I don't know how or when they sniffed us out, but they're definitely here now."

"Are you serious?!" Both snow leopards nodded at John's exasperated question.

"Well, fuck. Let's get ready for when they attack." Nodding, Sam, Dean, Ravyn, Rezutka, and John himself got ready for war.

"Shouldn't someone open the door?" Sam suddenly asked after a couple minutes of silence. Hearing the sudden questions, the rest of the group startled because they hadn't thought of that. Then, after startling, the rest of the group had put on _'oh, yeah'_ looks on their faces. So, Rezutka went to the door and opened it.

Then, she asked, "Wouldn't it be wiser to actually go and fight outside, guys?"

"Oh, yeah… Let's go!" John replied enthusiastically. After that, the little group went outside and tried to look for the black dogs. Ravyn was a little slower coming out because of his blindness. When he _did_ get outside, he closed the door to the motel room and faced the colored lights that were his mother, Dean, Sam, and John. His mother's aura color was a powder blue, while John's, Sam's, and Dean's auras were an array of different shades of orange. John's was a deep orange; Dean's was a red-orange; and Sam's was a blue-tinged orange. Looking around more, Ravyn noticed that there were some red auras past the orange and blue ones, so he knew he had to notify the others.

"The pack of black dogs is straight ahead." Ravyn cautioned the others. His mother nodded, but the Winchesters just looked at him weird.

"Don't worry, boys. He can see the auras of anything or anyone giving off heat or cold signatures. No, he can _not_ see the looks on your faces. He is _blind_ , after all." Rezutka reassured the men.

"Ma! I don't want _everyone_ to know my weakness!"

"It's not a weakness, sweetie." Ravyn gave his mother an exasperated look from what she had said to him.

*clearing of a throat* "Can we _please_ get back to the fight?" John asked in a strained voice. When both shifters nodded, there was a sudden yelp of pain coming from behind John and Dean.

" _Sammy_!" All of a sudden, there was a huge snow leopard in front of them, snarling and seemingly attacking nothing but thin air. Realizing it was Ravyn, father and son rushed to their fallen member to get him to safety. As John and Dean were dragging a minimally hurt Sam back towards the motel, both men also realized that Rezutka was in her snow leopard form, too, fighting alongside Ravyn. After dropping Sam off at the door, Dean and John picked up their guns again—after having put them in the backs of their pants—and got ready to fight their enemy, the black dogs. When John and Dean did turn back to the fight, they realized that they were absolutely no help because neither John nor Dean could see or sense the black dogs. After realizing that disadvantage, both John and Dean decided to just let the snow leopards take care of the black dogs.

Once the fight was over, the group went inside to patch up and heal. What they didn't know was that one of the police officers from the Wichita Police Department had seen everything and she was debating on whether or not to show herself to the group of hunters. And that if she did, what was going to happen afterwards?

* * *

 **(AN: Alright! Here's another chapter for ya! Hope y'all liked it! I worked very hard on it. I'm definitely loving this story myself. I finished it on September 9** **th** **. Sorry for yet** _ **another**_ **cliff hanger! I just can't seem to help myself with them. Next chappie will have the leopards' point of view and them fighting the dogs! Anyways, please R &R! Later, peeps!)**


	6. Chapter 5

Trial and Error Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer:** Go read it on the prologue.

* * *

Once the yelp of surprise was heard from Sam, Ravyn just reacted on his instincts. Changing into his snow leopard form, Ravyn ran at the black dog closest to the Winchesters and started attacking it with wild abandon. When he felt his mother shift, he didn't stop fighting. There seemed to be around 200 black dogs because it seemed like every black dog he killed, another two black dogs instantly appeared after he killed the first one. In reality, Ravyn and Rezutka had only fought 20 black dogs all together. After what seemed like an eternity but was only around six minutes, the fighting was over. Rezutka went over to her son, both of them panting, when both mother and son noticed something over to their right in the woods. About to go check the mysterious shadow—or in Ravyn's case, a steel blue aura—in the woods, Ravyn and Rezutka were called back to the motel room by the Winchesters. Changing back into their human forms, the leopards reluctantly trudged back to the motel room and the Winchesters.

"What is it, John?" Rezzi asked.

"Why did you hesitate? And could we go inside? We're being eaten alive by mosquitos." John asked.

"Yeah. Let's go on inside." Ravyn said. Going inside, the leopards noticed the smell of copper in the air that meant someone was bleeding.

"I was only scraped by the black dog Ravyn attacked. I knew by the looks on your faces that you smelled blood. We're good at reading body language in people. Yours is hard to read, though, Rave and Rezzi." Sam explained.

"Where'd you learn how to fight like that?" Dean suddenly asked.

"Dean!"

"What?! I'm curious as to how the two of them—one being blind no less—can fight as well as dad—if not better than him. Aren't the two of you curious?" Dean replied, flabbergasted at his family.

"Well, Dean; Ravyn's been blind since birth, but like I said earlier, he can see the auras of things that give off heat or cold signatures."

"Oh, yeah…" Rezutka sent the Winchesters a glare at their interruption, then continued on with her explanation.

"Anyways. He's been fighting for his life since day one because he's been bullied all his life. I'm not going into any more details there and neither will he, unless he truly wants to. My parents taught me how to fight by leaving my siblings and I out in the wild to rot. Our parents weren't ideal ones and never wanted children. So, when the three of us came around, they didn't want anything to do with us."

When Rezutka was about to continue, there was a sudden knock on the door. Neither Ravyn nor Rezutka jumped because they heard the footsteps coming up to the door, but all three Winchesters jumped. But that was because the three older men didn't expect a knock on the door. Ravyn and Rezutka didn't expect it, either, but they _had_ heard someone coming up to the door, so the leopards were more prepared for it.

 _Do you think it's the person we saw in the woods, mom?_

 _Hold on a sec, Rave.'_ Rezutka sniffed the air, smelling the same scent of forest and ice from before. She then sent to Ravyn, _It's the same person. Let's go welcome them in since he or she is one of us._ Ravyn nodded, then carefully went to the door. Opening the door, Ravyn saw the same steel blue color from the woods.

"Just letting you know that if you hurt my mom, you're dead." Ravyn warned.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'd never deem to hurt you or your mother. The reason being that I'm your aunt, Karliah." The woman told the room. There was a gasp heard from Rezutka, then she teleported from her spot in the motel room to where Karliah was standing and hugged her sister tight. Confusion washed through the rest of the room since the men didn't know what was happening. The next thing everyone knew was darkness.

* * *

 **(AN: Ooh! It's getting heated up! I wonder what's going to happen next… Stay tuned to find out! The angels will be coming soon. Don't know when, though. Finished this chapter on September 16, 2015. This is so y'all know when I wrote the chapters. Hope y'all liked the newest chapter! Please R &R when you can! Gotta get back to class! Later peeps!)**


	7. Chapter 6

Trial and Error Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer:** Go read it on the prologue.

* * *

The sudden darkness had everyone jumping. A shout of, "The fuck?!" was heard from both John and Dean.

"What happened?! Why is everyone's heart beat rabbiting?!" Ravyn asked, voice in a bit of a panic.

"Calm down, Ravyn. The lights suddenly went out. We all got scared. Okay?" Sam calmly explained.

"Okay. Mom? Are you alright?"

"Yes, sweetie. I'm fine. Just wondering what caused the sudden blackout. And like Sam said, stay calm and don't worry. You just relax and hang out here. Your aunt and I will look into things, okay?" Rezutka told her son. When Ravyn nodded, the lights went back on.

Jumping again, Dean yelled, "What the hell?! What's wrong with the damn lights?!"

"Did you not just hear what my sister said, boy?" Karliah threatened.

Stepping in front of his son, John snarled right on back and said, "Watch your tone, lady. You just show up out of _nowhere_ and now you're threatening my son?! We don't know you and you don't know us. So don't you _dare_ come in here and order us around. I know you're Rezzi's sister, but we just met them, too. Honestly, they're way more trustworthy than you because neither one of them was _ever_ hostile towards any of us."

"Well, mine and Rezzi's parents weren't really good to us at all. You have _no_ idea how hard it's been for us to live, let alone have relationships with people because all the three of us see is the bad qualities in people. So, don't you _dare_ judge me, either, boy." Karliah shot back.

"Before anyone else decides to join this piss party, how about we all just calm the fuck down, okay? Auntie Karliah, I just met you, too, so I kind of agree with John here. But, my aunt _does_ have a bit of a point, too. My mom _has_ shared some of her memories with me, so I kind of know how hard it was for them. Anyways, before the tension decides to kill one of you, please just calm down. And mom and Auntie Karliah, please go find out what's happening with the lights." Ravyn said. There were "Alrights," heard from everyone so Ravyn knew the others were agreeing with him. Once Ravyn heard the door close behind his mother and aunt, he relaxed a little. It had been a stressing day for all of them, but more stressing for Ravyn because he wasn't used to using a lot of his emotions in a short amount of time like that.

"Are you okay, Ravyn?" John asked the kid, concerned.

"A little overwhelmed, but yeah, I'm good." The snow leopard breathed. Having to wait around 10 minutes for Rezzi and Karliah to get back to the room was a little boring for the men.

When the women _did_ get back, Sam asked, "What happened? Do you know why the lights went out?"

"Yes, we do, Sam. Come on in, Loki." Rezutka replied.

"Well, well, well. You didn't tell me it was the Winchesters you were with." An average height, young looking man said to Rezutka. The man also had sandy blonde hair and a Snickers in his right hand.

"How do you know who we are? We don't even know _you_ , Loki." John demanded.

"I'm Loki; the Trickster."

"You don't smell like a Trickster, Loki. Is that even your real name?" Ravyn questioned. Loki looked at Ravyn and did a double take.

"Whoa. Never met a blind shifter before. What are you mixed with, kid?"

"Don't know. My mother-" Ravyn sent a glare towards the powder blue aura,"-won't tell me. Would you like to enlighten me?"

"He has angel blood in him. That's all I know. I didn't know the angel; I only saw his wings." Rezutka explained. Everyone looked at her with their jaws dropped.

"What?" Rezzi asked after seeing the looks of disbelief directed at her by the others.

"You didn't think to tell that little tidbit to me, mom?! That explains why I'm experiencing other abilities I've been getting or have already acquired. But still, mom! You've been keeping this away from me for 21 years!" Ravyn squeaked. After the squeaking of Ravyn's voice, Sam, Dean, and Loki started to giggle. John gave them a _look_ and that was when the three childish men shut up.

Then, he said, "Yeah. I agree with Ravyn. That's something pretty major to withhold from your _own_ son. I told Sam something that I _should_ have told him long ago and I really regret that. Had I told him and Dean earlier, then some of the stuff that's happened wouldn't have happened. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that you should have told your own son that he also had angel blood in his system. Am I right?"

Rezutka nodded, then said, "Sorry, Rave. I was just scared and it slipped my mind."

"Okay. This is getting really emotional. Please stop now before I throw up." Karliah stated.

Dean nodded in agreeance with Karliah, then said, "I don't like it, either. But I'm not overly rude about it, either."

Sam butted into the conversation by saying, "Alright. Do you know who Ravyn's father actually is, Rezutka? Isn't that important?" All of a sudden,—before Rezutka could respond—there was a bright flash and a loud ringing noise. The being that had just come down hadn't been seen in centuries…

* * *

 **(AN: So, Gabriel's showed up and someone else has just showed up, too! Who is it, you ask? I don't know quite yet. Yes, Ravyn is now 21 years old. His birthday is October 5, just like the author! Anyways, this was finished on October 20, 2015. Next chappie will come out at a later date. Later, peeps!)**


	8. Chapter 7

Trial and Error Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer:** Go read it in the prologue.

* * *

When the light show ended, Loki gaped at the young looking 6'4 man now standing in the room.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Loki then squeaked out.

"I could ask you the same thing… _Gabriel_." The unknown man said. When Gabriel was outed, there were gasps all around.

"What?! You're Gabriel?! As in the archangel?!" Dean rapidly questioned. Gabriel nodded, making the inhabitants—other than the one that had just arrived—have confused and/or hurt looks on their faces. As the unknown man moved towards Gabriel, he motioned to the other archangel to come closer to him, too, and start whispering. What the two men didn't know, though, was that even though they were whispering, the snow leopards could still hear them talking to each other.

"Do you know who the young man's father is? His grace is actually pretty powerful for one so young; wouldn't you agree with me on that, Michael?" Gabriel asked his older brother, trying to be quiet—and failing in the area of the snow leopards.

"I'd have to test his grace out myself to see who his actual father is, Gabriel. I have a pretty good idea on who it is, though." Michael replied.

"You _do_ know that we can hear you, right? We _are_ part snow leopard and our senses are very exceptional. Please share with the class." Karliah sniped, irritated with the angels trying to be secretive. Both Michael and Gabriel had startled when they were addressed—quite rudely, mind you—by Karliah, and the others agreed with Karliah's idea, for once.

"Karliah! There's no need to be rude!" Rezutka chastised. There were nods from the others even though they did agree with her words. Karliah just shrugged her shoulders and sighed. Then, she got the good sense to leave for a while. After Karliah left, the tension in the motel room went down to nothing. Every being was relaxed and relived that such an intense person was gone. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the motel room's door. Tension skyrocketing again, weapons were drawn before anyone could do anything else. The archangels had stopped talking when the knock on the door had sounded throughout the room.

"Who is it?" John yelled.

"I know my family members are in this room. I can smell them." A mysterious and unnaturally deep masculine voice replied—though it was muffled from being behind the door.

"Vikram? Is that you, brother?" Rezutka asked.

"Yes, it is, Rezzi. Now, can you please let me in? I would like to meet the humans, my possible nephew, and the other beings in the room with you." The mysterious man, now known as Vikram Picci, said. When Rezzi finally opened the door, the man standing there wasn't what anyone was expecting.

* * *

 **(AN: Alright! Here's the next chappie! I finished writing this on November 17, 2015. I finished typing it on November 11, 2015. Anyways, the only person who I'm ever going to let in on this story is someone in my real life. None of you guys and gals know her. We go walking together almost every night with our doggies. Anyways, hope y'all like this newest chappie! Later, peeps!)**


	9. Chapter 8

Trial and Error Chapter 8

 **Disclaimer:** Go read it in the prologue.

* * *

The man behind the door was tall, unearthly handsome, and had blonde hair and blue eyes. When Rezutka saw him, she flinched back from him, hissed at him, and then tried to close the door on the man. Finally realizing that that action wouldn't work on the Daimon, Rezutka manifested an ancient Greek xiphos to prepare for battle. Ravyn did the same thing when he heard his mother manifest her sword,—there was a specific noise for manifesting something—but instead of a xiphos, he manifested an ancient Egyptian kopesh. The rest of the inhabitants in the room were all confused because they didn't know why the two snow leopards were acting so brazenly towards the person behind the door if that person had said that they were family.

"What are you two doing?! Didn't he just say that he was your brother, Rezutka?" Sam demanded.

Nodding, Rezutka replied with, "This is _not_ him. This man—even though he's not really a man, per say—is called a Daimon. They're like vampires, but they don't need your blood to survive. They need your soul. Daimons are super strong, super fast, have canines—like us, too—and are also animalistic like us. Daimons are cousins to the Were-Hunters, so we don't really bother each other. There are those—like my family and I—who don't like our cousins and hunt them instead. The Daimons come from Apollites when they take their first human soul. Then, they have to keep on taking souls to live longer and to live past their 27th birthdays."

"And after they take their first soul, they get a black inkblot on their skin, near their hearts. You have to stab them there so they'll die and release the human souls they've taken. There are usually some men and women who hunt these Daimons—called Dark-Hunters—but sometimes, our family is called in to help. Anyways, the things the Apollites, Daimons, and Dark-Hunters have in common are fangs, animalistic natures, and not being able to go into the sunlight. That's because the Greek god Apollo banished the Apollites—even his own lineage—from the sun long ago and gave them animalistic natures because of what he _thought_ they did to his mistress and child. It looked like she was killed by a wild animal and she was only 27—technically, she was 28, from our sources—when she died. And that's why the Apollites shrivel up and die—unless they take human souls—on their 27th birthdays." Ravyn finished the story when his mother had stopped talking.

Clapping, the Daimon said, "Good job, cats. For what it's worth, I'm here on _behalf_ of Vikram. He told me to say that so I could tell you that he needs your help. I'm one of his few friends. Oh, yeah. You forgot to say that us Daimons and Apollites can't go into private dwellings whenever we want. We have to be invited in. But public places, like this motel, we can go into without permission. Anyways, my name is Ryne. If you don't believe me, go ahead and ask your brother. You can also put your weapons away since I'm not here to hurt any of you." Ryne said. Nodding, the humans, leopards, and angels put all of their weapons back in their special places. Sighing in relief, Ryne went over to the closest bed and plopped down on it.

 _'Vikram, it's Rezzi. What do you need our help with? Why didn't you come to us in person? And why did you tell a Daimon—of all beings—where we were? How did_ you _know where we were, brother? You_ know _we're enimies with them. How does he know my name, too?'_ Rezutka sent to her older brother. Sam, Dean, John, Michael, Gabriel, Ravyn, and Ryne were all waiting for something to happen after Rezutka had sent her message. When it did, they'd finally get to meet the _real_ Vikram Picci. For now, they'd just have to settle in for Rezutka to tell them about her older brother and his plans.

* * *

 **(AN: Alright! Finished writing this chappie on November 21, 2015. Same day that I finished typing up chapter seven. Finished typing this up on November 30, 2015. Hope y'all like the twists and turns of this particular chappie! F.Y.I. THIS IS** _ **NOT**_ **A CROSSOVER! I say that because I've brought one more type of character from Sherrilyn Kenyon's books into this story. He's technically not in any of her books. This is also an** _ **AU**_ **story, so I can put what I want in here. Not really following the show's or books' timelines. Anyways, I gotta go! Later, peeps!)**


	10. Chapter 9

Trial and Error Chapter 9

 **Disclaimer:** Go read it in the prologue.

* * *

"What did he say, Rezutka?" John finally asked. The others in the room nodded while Rezutka just sighed.

"He told me that he needed our help with hunting some ekimmu over in Alaska. Vikram didn't come over himself because he needed to help protect the humans from the one now terrorizing the Fairbanks area. My brother told Ryne here where we were so he could get our help. I also asked him how he knew where we were and he told me that since the two of us were so close, he just knew we were here in Wichita, Kansas. Don't ask. Anyways, who's ready to go?!" There were nods all around.

"Alright then. Get together in a circle and touch the person next to you, please." Rezutka said. When they got in a circle and a hand on the person next to them, Rezutka put a hand on Ravyn, visualized Fairbanks and her brother, then all of them were in Fairbanks, Alaska.

"Holy shit! What was that?!" John demanded.

"That was our teleportation power. Us Were-Hunters have the power to go places in the world we've been to before by visualizing ourselves being in that place. It's how most of us get around in the world today. We're sorry we didn't warn you. We just had to get here fast." Ravyn explained.

"We teleport, too. Ours is just different. We actually kind of, I don't know, _fly_." Gabriel said. Michael nodded his head at what Gabriel had said.

"Okay… Who else is cold?" Sam asked. When his dad and brother raised their hands, too, the non-human beings sighed, then Ravyn conjured up winter gear for the Winchesters.

When the men didn't take the gear, Ravyn asked, "Well? Do you want to freeze to death or not?" After Ravyn had asked that question, the Winchesters wasted no time in putting the gear on after they had grabbed the gear from the blind snow leopard.

Sighing in relief, Dean said, "Thanks, Ravyn. Now, where do we go?"

"You're welcome! Mom?"

"He should be here… I know it; but where is he?" Rezutka mumbled to herself.

"You looking for me?" A mysterious male voice asked. Startled, the members of the little group jumped.

"Dammit, Vik! What did I say about doing that?!" Rezutka squeaked out.

"Sorry little sis. You know how I can't really control it. Don't blame me. You know how our parents' powers and tempers were. And by the way, where's Karliah? I know I felt her with you earlier." Vikram said.

"She left earlier. One of us told her to go take a walk. Now that I think about it, I think it was Rezutka who told her that." Sam replied.

"She actually left on her own. The tension was skyrocketing and I guess she got the instinct to actually leave before one of us killed her." Rezutka rebuffed.

Going back through his memories, Sam then said, "Oh yeah, she did. Sorry, Rezutka." Rezutka then subtly nodded at him and Sam sighed in relief; glad he was off the hook.

"That's how she is, though. Being all badass and not doing anything about it. It's her exterior shell. Hell, it's all of ours. But, if I didn't have Ravyn, mine would be way worse, kind of like Karliah's. Anyways, what's the ho-down on this monster, Vikram?" Rezutka switched the topic back to the monster and back to Vikram.

"From what other hunters and I have gathered, the ekimmu—otherwise known as the edimmu—is one of the oldest vampires and myths, dating back to 4000 B.C.E. The vampire creature is one of the most feared among the Assyrians and Babylonians. It is said that the Ekimmu was a departed spirit, or soul, of a dead person who is unable to find peace. The creature wondered the Earth waiting to attack. The Ekimmu drank the blood of those who passed by and suck them dry of any life force. The Ekimmu was the first blood-sucking vampire and the first psychic vampire. The Ekimmu vampire was a violent and angry vampire that focused much of its anger on those who didn't follow proper burial rites.

"But, the Ekimmu didn't stop there. The vampire pretty much preyed on any living being, causing family disasters, disease and other criminal activity on law-abiding citizens that may not have even known the Ekimmu when alive. Some myths claimed that the Ekimmu only possessed the living and did not physically harm them.

"There were many ways that one could become an Ekimmu, to included violent and premature deaths, unfulfilled love, and improper burial. The Ekimmu were sometimes portrayed as winged demons, walking corpses, moving shadows or even rushing wind.

"Prevention is the best cure for an Ekimmu. The Babylonians and Sumerians would avoid places where and Ekimmu would live. Spirit Bowls, made of clay and inscribed with powerful spells, were used for protection against the dead. And as the legend goes, the Ekimmu didn't die out, but they hide among the homeless in big cities, bringing along disease and pain." Vikram ended his rant with a couple of huge breaths since that was a lot to say. Contemplating on what Vikram had just told them, the hunters, other snow leopards, and angels were lost in their own thoughts for a while. When no one said anything for about 16 minutes; however, Vikram huffed a breath, irritated at the others for taking so long to think things over since they had to kill this thing _**now**_ before it took anyone else.

"Sorry, Vikram. It's just a lot to take in for one monster. We're ready." John said. The others nodded and Vikram let out a sigh of relief.

"Now, where is this son of a bitch?" Dean asked.

Face paling considerably, Vikram said, "It's right over there."

* * *

 **(AN: Well, I think this is my longest one so far. I finished typing and writing this on January 7, 2016. Hope you guys liked my info! If you want to see where I got the info, just search ekimmu of Babylonia. That's how I got the idea for it. Well, that's not true. I just searched for monsters and the ekimmu was the one that caught my attention most. Sorry for the cliffhanger! You guys just** _ **know**_ **I can't stop it. It just happens. Anyways, hope this peaks your interest! Later peeps!)**


	11. Chapter 10

Trial and Error Chapter 10

 **Disclaimer:** Go read it in the prologue.

* * *

Once hearing those few ominous words, the group—other than Vikram, of course—whipped around to see if the snow leopard were was actually lying or not. What they saw there was horrifying, to say the least. The beast they saw was bloody—especially around the mouth, hands, and chest—humanesque, had sharp teeth and nails/claws, inhumanly fast, somewhat transparent, built, and beady eyed. One thing that stood out the most was the lack of hair. Reacting quickly, the snow leopards—other than Ravyn, since he couldn't see—hunters, and angels grabbed or manifested their weapons.

When Ravyn heard the weapons being drawn, he, too went for his weapon when Ryne said, "Kid, there's no need for you to fight if you can't see it. Leave this fight to the others. And I'll watch him for you, Rezutka and Vikram." The two older snow leopards nodded their heads, then went back to protecting the humans. Ryne had pulled Ravyn off to the side so he wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. What surprised them was Karliah showing up near them, totally out of the blue.

Ravyn heard his aunt's feet plopping down on the snow before she said, "What's going on? I heard Vikram's call for help, but couldn't get here till now. Sorry about that." After Karliah said her piece, Ryne had startled a bit.

"Dammit, leopard! Make some noise when you move! I hate it when you guys show up so silently like that. Anyways, the others are battling the ekimmu. You can stay here and help me protect the cub."

"Uh, Ryne. She did make some noise when she showed up behind you. You just didn't hear it. No one uses their other senses as much as I do any more. But, I can't really help that. Could one of you please describe to me what's happening? Just so I know what all is going down." Ravyn stated.

"Okay. Weird. Didn't know 'bout that, kid. Sure, I can tell you what's happening." Ryne told Ravyn.

"I guess I'm stuck here with you boring boys." Karliah muttered. Both Ryne and Ravyn glared at her, then Ryne continued describing the fight to Ravyn.

* * *

Moments before the ekimmu attacked, Rezutka asked, "Any plan of attack, Vik?"

"Not that I know of. Give it all you've got, I guess." Vikram replied.

"Great. That's not helpful at all." John muttered.

"Can it, human, and focus." Vikram snapped at John.

"Sorry." John muttered back. As the ekimmu finally reached the rag tag group; however, it stopped, turned around and just stood there for no apparent reason. When it turned back around, there was a blade in its chest, making the ekimmu fall over and die.

Dropping their weapons in surprise, Michael asked, "What the hell just happened?! Seriously?! I was **_NOT_** expecting that!"

The others made agreeing noises when a mysterious voice said, "It was an illusion. What did you expect from a witch? Or a trickster god?" The new man had black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. He was also fairly skinny, and was at the height of 6'2".

Paling, Gabriel squeaked, "Loki?! The fuck you doing here?!"

"To mess with you, of course, Gabriel. You _did_ take my identity without my permission. This is how _I_ trick people. Or rather, get back at them. I'm sorry for misleading the rest of you. This was all for Gabriel. I didn't know anyone else would find this ekimmu and try to kill it. That's why I ended my illusion when I did. I hope the rest of you can forgive my plight." Loki rebuffed. The others nodded, then Rezutka motioned her hand behind Loki. Confused, Loki turned around and saw three others there behind him.

"I didn't even see them. What were they doing over there?"

"Ravyn, my nephew, is blind, so we sent him over there with a friend so he wouldn't get hurt. Mine and Rezutka's sister had popped in just minutes ago and stayed with them." Vikram explained. Loki nodded and stepped aside for Ravyn, Ryne, and Karliah to pass him and go to the others. What happened next was what no one was expecting. The thing the weres feared most was coming for them.

* * *

 **(AN: I keep meaning to thank yulegabriel for commenting on one of the chapters for this story. So, thank you yulegabriel! I've totally been out of the game, but I can explain. Work has gotten ahold of me and no inspiration has shown itself to me. But, here's the next chappie! Hope y'all like it! Finished writing this chapter on March 8** **th** **, 2016. Finished typing it on June 9** **th** **, 2016. The reason why I put the actual Loki in there is because I was watching Thor: The Dark World ((don't know if I should put anything around that or not…)) the other night—when I was writing this chapter, I mean. I thought it would be fun to have an actual pagan god/trickster in the story. I mean, why not? Don't know if it'll be a crossover or not now, but I hope it sates your curiosity. The next chappie will be up later. Anyways, gotta get back to work. Later, peeps!)**


End file.
